


Don't Walk Away

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Break Up, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dreams, M/M, Post-Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Sad, Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: What Aziraphale said and what he actually wanted were two entirely different things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Don't Walk Away

“There is no our side, Crowley! Not anymore. It’s over!”

Aziraphale watched Crowley’s face darken and he could feel how hurt he was by merely looking at his eyebrows rising in disbelief. That’s it, Aziraphale thought. That’s where it all ends. He knew he should sacrifice Crowley and his love for him for the greater good, he knew it was inevitable, ineffable, even – then why did it hurt so much to see the pain on the demon’s face?

He waited for Crowley to step away, but instead of it, Crowley took a step in Aziraphale’s direction.

“I can’t leave you”, he said in a low voice. “We made this mess together. I won’t be running away while you have to deal with the consequences”

“You must!”, Aziraphale cried out in panic. “You must run. Only I can fix all this, only I can find a way to make my people reconsider the war”

“Don’t be stupid”, Crowley said in irritation. “They won’t lift a finger. They all want this bloody war to happen”

“You should go”, Aziraphale said miserably and turned away. He couldn’t watch Crowley leave.

“Did you really mean it?”, Crowley asked, his voice trembling slightly. “That you don’t see us as friends? That you don’t like me at all?”

“I did!”, Aziraphale responded, not lifting his gaze from the ground, feeling the tears filling his eyes. “It was all a mistake”

“Well”, Crowley sighed bitterly. “But I still need to be around to help you. I can’t abandon you. Even if you feel the way you said you feel”

“Why?”, Aziraphale asked, biting his lower lip. He couldn’t make himself look at Crowley.

“I love you, angel”, Crowley said calmly. “I don’t believe you will succeed with this stupid plan of convincing Heaven to stop the war. And you’ll be in big trouble, I’m afraid”

Aziraphale lifted his eyes and looked at Crowley. He could see his yellow eyes gleaming under the shades.

“What did you say?”, he asked feeling a lump in his throat.

Crowley stepped closer and opened his arms, and Aziraphale hugged him instantly, hiding his face in Crowley’s shoulder because he was so ashamed of his tears. Now he could hold them no more.  
Crowley locked his arms on Aziraphale’s back and pulled him closer. It was getting darker around them as they stood alone in the bandstand.

“I’ll stay”, Crowley whispered in his ear. “Whatever we do, we should do together. Don’t cry. Come on, angel. I’m here. We’ll find a way to work this out. I love you. I love you”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and found himself alone in his bookshop. It seems like he fell asleep in his chair. His face was wet and the book he was reading was lying on the floor. The feeling of Crowley holding him was so real, it took him several moments to realize that it was nothing but a dream. In reality, a few hours ago, Crowley walked away in pain. Aziraphale felt a pang in his chest, the magnitude of which he had never felt before. He covered his face with hands. 

It should all work out, he thought.

It should.

I sacrificed everything I loved for it. 


End file.
